


Paradise

by PusillanimousBitch1138



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Thresher Maws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PusillanimousBitch1138/pseuds/PusillanimousBitch1138
Summary: Shepard and Liara don't see eye-to-eye concerning the idea of Paradise.





	Paradise

The sun hung high overhead, the surprisingly Earth-like atmosphere of Therum reminding Shepard of being home, of being a child again, long before the gangs got their hands on her, before she’d joined the Alliance, before any of it. Back when she had no worries.

They’d left the Mako twice now to excavate some interesting debris pieces, and each time, Shepard let out a huge sigh of relief and basked for a moment underneath the warm sky.

“If you keep that up, Shepard, you are going to give yourself a sun burn.”

Shepard smiled at Liara’s concern and side-eyed her. “Good. Maybe it’ll darken my freckles.”

Liara rolled her eyes but went about her business investigating the probe while Wrex walked a ways away, assessing the area. “Remember you said that tomorrow when the burn sets in. I want to hear no complaints from you.”

The chastising tone in her voice made Shepard chuckle. She dropped her arms and moved to help. “Yes, Mom.” As they were loading back into the Mako, the debris having been properly tagged, she let out a huge sigh. “It’s just so nice here. Y’know, all we need is a few lawn chairs, a big umbrella, maybe some mojitos.” As they took off, she gestured towards the horizon with a sweeping hand and a broad smile. “Paradise.”

Before Liara could get a witty retort out, Wrex was letting out a whooping holler as the ground beside them shook. “THRESHER MAWWWW!” He was quick to tag up residence with the gun as Shepard began to maneuver skillfully, keeping a good distance from it.

“Paradise, huh?” Liara scoffed as she rolled the window down and tried sending some biotic attacks towards the creature.

“Well nowhere’s perfect,” Shepard teased.

They were making good headway, taking a surprisingly low amount of damage to the vehicle, but the Maw disappeared again. Only this time, rather than popping up where they _were_ as it had been, it seemed to have learned. And popped up directly underneath them. The Mako was thrown quite a distance, the three of them being thrown from the vehicle before it landed on its back and caught fire from a ruptured fluid line. Shepard pushed herself to her feet quickly and started shooting like crazy, Wrex quick to join her side. Liara had trouble getting to her feet, having hit her head pretty badly, but she finally managed to stand and spent her efforts rising barriers around the three of them.

The battle was hard fought, but from the damage they’d already done to it with the Mako, it did not take long for the Maw to finally collapse and fall back into its tunnel, dead. Wrex took off after it, laughing like a madman before diving down into the tunnel to collect a trophy.

Liara applied medigel to her injuries before joining Shepard sitting atop a rock. The woman was wearing a relaxed grin on her face despite the blood dripping down her neck. As Liara sat beside her, Shepard swung her arm lazily over her shoulders and pulled her close, gesturing again at the horizon. “Paradise.”

Liara gaped at the human before shaking her head and sighing. “Sometimes, my love, I really don’t like you.”

Shepard let out a bellowing laugh that shook her whole body before placing a sweet kiss to Liara’s cheek. “I love you too, babe.”

They sat there a while longer, enjoying the sun setting over the far mountains before Wrex rejoined them, dragging a large piece of chitin behind him. “So we just gonna keep sittin’ here or what?”

With a snort from Shepard, she tapped her comm link and called in for an evac. Garrus’s frustration at the destruction of the Mako gave her a smug smirk, but otherwise she made no move to leave her spot. Liara moved so that her arm was wrapped around Shepard’s waist, and the two of them leaned against each other, content to enjoy this rare moment of peace.


End file.
